Always Be My Home
by OKFan
Summary: This is my first song fic, please rr and let me know what you think.


Konnichiwa!  
  
This is my first Song fic, so I'm sorry if it's not very good.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.n_n  
  
Song: Always Be My Home Sung By: Rachael Lampa  
  
Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not own the song either.  
  
Warning: Yaoi and slight Fluff  
  
******************  
  
Always Be My Home  
  
******************  
  
Your heart will always be my home  
  
No matter where I go  
  
No matter what may come  
  
You'll be my shelter in the storm  
  
A harbor safe and sound  
  
Where only true forgiveness can be found  
  
****  
  
We see two shadowed figures standing embracing one another under a relatively large tree in the rain. Light thunder and bright lightning in the background.  
  
A close up, we see their faces, a young man with dark blue eyes, tan skin, and long black hair done in a braid. (Bankotsu)  
  
And a taller, more feminine looking man with red lipstick, black hair put up in a loose loop at the back, lighter skin, and black eyes. (Jakotsu) His head resting on top of the other man's.  
  
****  
  
But still... I wanna run away  
  
And go it all alone  
  
When will I ever learn from my mistakes?  
  
****  
  
We see Bankotsu sitting alone, looking out the sunset, a far off look in his eyes.  
  
****  
  
I can't live with out your love  
  
Cause your eyes have beyond the things I'm guilty of  
  
I won't be afraid to turn back down the road  
  
Cause your heart will always be my home  
  
****  
  
Bankotsu looks away from the sunset and down a dirt road, glancing at Jakotsu. The sunset made him look even more beautiful than usual, it glittered across the stream as his reflection stared off into the sky.  
  
****  
  
And when I've cried a thousand tears  
  
You've always wiped them dry  
  
And watched me as I spread my wings and fly  
  
To a place where holiness begins  
  
And mercy never ends  
  
And I will find my freedom once again  
  
****  
  
Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu moved from his spot by the stream and walked up to him.  
  
"Yo, Bakotsu. You look a bit down anything wrong"  
  
"I was just thinking and looking is all."  
  
"Did you want me to think and look with you?" Jakotsu smiled.  
  
Bankotsu smiled back, "Sure."  
  
****  
  
But still... I wanna run away  
  
And go it all alone  
  
When will I learn from my mistakes?  
  
****  
  
The two sat in the grass for a while, watching the sun go down.  
  
****  
  
I can't live with out your love  
  
Cause your eyes have seen beyond the things I'm guilty of  
  
I won't be afraid to turn back down the road  
  
Cause your heart will always be my home  
  
****  
  
"Jakotsu?"  
  
"Yeah, Bankotsu?"  
  
"We're killers, is it possible for killers to have a heart? For killers to feel anything but hate and the need to kill?"  
  
"I suppose... that sort of depends on who the killer is..."  
  
****  
  
Your hands are always open  
  
To catch me when I fall  
  
I feel a million miles away  
  
But there's no distance at all  
  
****  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You don't know...if you have a heart or not?"  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to tell with all of the things we do..." Bankotsu looked downward, away from Jakotsu's gaze.  
  
"Bankotsu...." The taller man put his arm around the shorter one and pulled him closer to him in a gentle, comforting embrace.  
  
****  
  
But still...I wanna run away  
  
And go it alone  
  
When will I learn from my mistakes?  
  
****  
  
"I don't think it's possible for anyone to not have a heart, even killers have hearts, some may be a bit cold, but know that yours isn't. Listen closely and I'm sure you'll hear it."  
  
Bankotsu nodded to Jakotsu's comforting words, and listened, surly enough he was right, but he not only heard his own heart, he heard Jakotsu's as well.  
  
The beating of their hearts was rhythmic and steady, calming to hear.  
  
****  
  
I can't live with out your love  
  
Cause your eyes have beyond the things I'm guilty of  
  
I won't be afraid to turn back down the road  
  
Cause your heart will always be my home  
  
****  
  
"Thank you Jakotsu."  
  
Jakotsu smiled down at Bankotsu, "You know you can always come to me, I'm here for you."  
  
"And I'm here for you."  
  
****  
  
Cause your heart will always be my home  
  
************************************************  
  
That's it, again sorry if it wasn't that good or if it didn't make a whole lot of sense.  
  
I hope you liked it. ^-^  
  
R/R please.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
